Chaos divider
by hellsing17
Summary: 3 meisters, 4 weapons... Working for an academy that hunts downs fallen, souls corrupted by witches... These are their story


Chapter one- Sarah the dark arms meister and chaos the demon armory

A man with a hood on his head ran from a woman with a pistol, firing shot after shot at her. Soon his gun was out of ammunition.

"Chaos… can you smell it too?"

"Yeah Sarah, this guy reeks of a witches influence, his soul is ripe for the taking."

"You! Serial killer zodiac, you have been cursed by a witch to become a criminal, and thus your soul has become evil, and now we must collect it! Chaos, scythe mode."

"right."

The pistol started glowing, then morphed into a one and a half meter long pole with a five yard long black scythe blade on one side.

"a pair of souls, working together in perfect sync…"

Zodiac reloaded his gun and started shooting again. In just a flash, sarah was behind zodiac, his body motionless. Until it collapsed on itself and vanished, revealing a black soul floating just inches from the end of the blade. The scythe transformed into a 16 year old boy, the same age and height as sarah, with black hair.

"that was the easiest one yet. Remember rader?"

"yeah, BTK actually put up a fight."

"I guess its time to report in…"

Sarah cracked her neck, the stress making her stiff. Chaos sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, his after a mission meditation taking effect.

"hey chaos?"

Chaos's ear twitched, meaning he was listening.

"I just realized, we always receive missions and report assignments that we complete straight to the council, but we never actually met the president of it."

"I know, I heard the council is ran by lord death himself… but why collect all of these wayward souls? Why not purify the souls instead of locking them away?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure the council has its reasons."

Chaos cracked his knuckles and gestured like a gentleman to the truck. Sarah hopped in the front passenger seat while chaos sat in the drivers seat. He gave the roaring beast some gas and drove down the streets, thoughts of lord death crossing his mind.

"hey chaos?"

"yeah, what is it?"

"ever wonder… why you have the blood you do?"

"I don't wonder, I know."

"then what happened?"

"the rift event."

The rift event was a paranormal anomaly that cause a shockwave to level 3 city blocks, poisoning 100 people to have the similar blood style of chaos. Chaos was the first person to fall victim to the virus, since he was closest to the rift, and the only to have a multiple weapon blood strand.

"that's right, you were at the rift, weren't you?"

"yes, it was the day you and I met."

"yeah… I re… chaos, do you smell that?"

Chaos started smelling the air… and then a pungent aroma smacked him in the nose… a strong evil was dangerously close.

"that Is definitely a witch."

"ill call the council."

Sarah put a charm on the dashboard of the truck, and the charm projected a picture of the council dispatch team.

"spirit council dispatch team, state name and id ranking."

"sarah von midnight, status rank a25025698wm."

"chaos, status rank c289745486w."

"hello you two, whats going on?"

Chaos coughed into his hand.

"we have a witch in beta district."

"what level"

"what does it look like?"

Chaos, being the first person to suffer the evil that was the rift event, has an adverse effect on evil spirits, they don't know where he is, but he manifests his feelings of the dark witches by strong shivers and visible breath until he reaches the witch. Chaos ran as fast as he could, sarah close behind, her eyes locked on how much chaos is shaking, and how solid his breath was, it looked like a solid white cloud.

"chaos are you ok?"

"I have no idea where she is! So I'm following my reaction, stronger it gets, closer we get."

"if you're sure about this chaos."

"maybe I can try my psycho cannon this time."

"first lets find her, then you can destroy her as much as you like."

Chaos, his breath full white and his body like a phone on vibrate, ran up the stairs of a fire escape, until his body stops shaking all together.

"chaos… she is right behind this door."

"I know, shh."

Chaos could hear the sounds of singing, and what sounded like splashing.

"it sounds like she…. She's bathing."

"perfect time to attack, nobody I know keeps their guard up in the bath."

Chaos blushed…

"chaos?"

"if we charge in… wouldn't that mean I would see her… naked? Where's my motivation to do that?"

Chaos, unlike most men who would jump at the chance to see a woman, especially a witch, who are naturally exceptionally beautiful, naked in a bath, requires a little bit in return that is the same severity of importance, its just how he is. So sarah came up with a way that would work, though it may be a little overboard.

"here's your motivation, if you help me ambush her in her bath, I'll let you see me in my underwear tonight when we get home."

Chaos's arms started to sag and lengthen, he smiles like a conman.

"you know how to bargain with me, I like that. But you didn't have to go that far. A simple cake would have sufficed too. But using your body as a bargaining chip, linking the bargain to the situation, impressive."

Chaos transformed into a chain, he wrapped around sarahs arm. Chaos's chain form could stretch for as long as he could picture.. so he could go for miles. She readied chaos's kunai in her hand at the end of the chain and kicked the door in.

"hey witch, show yourself!"

The witch sat in the bath tub, the bubbles hiding her breasts and lower area. Chaos's chain links stopped giving off a red tint.

"chaos, I'm serious about the deal, so lets do this."

"who are you little girl?"

"spirit council weapon meister sarah von midnight. And I'm here to collect your soul."

"not another one."

"another meister came for you?"

"last week, I ran away and managed to escape."

Sarah shot the kunai chain at the witch. She dodged and landed on her feet, just two feet from the tub, the bubbles now gone. She started tapping the chain, the kunai lodged in the wall.

"shes…"

"keep it together chaos."

"who's chaos?"

"my weapon partner, he's the only one in the world who can transform into five different weapons."

"ooh, he sounds like quite the catch. Well since I know your names, I should tell you mine, its only respectful yes?"

Sarah still had her guard up, but the chain returned to around her arm. She nodded, and the witch created a set of garments, it looked like a black silk dress, and white leg long boots.

"I'm angel, the witch of iron and soul."

"ive heard of you, you aren't really a witch, but you ate a witches soul and are now tagged with her abilities to create puppet souls and infuse them in metal, making all kinds of tools."

"correct. Chaos, is it?"

"what?"

"how did it feel?"

"how did what feel?"

"feel that because of the rift event, you have to be subservient to that weakling little girl?"

Chaos controlled his own chain and shot at angel again, missing by two feet. Angel summons two iron balls and shoots at sarah and chaos, hitting both times, and sending them out of her house, and onto the floor below.

"focus chaos!"

"right, sorry. "

Angel started to curl her finger towards her, enticing him to walk to her, but he stayed in chain form.

"im not subservient, im strong on my own, I stay with her cause we are partners."

"and yet you need her to fight in your weapon form?"

Chaos tightened around Sarah's arm, and she did close combat, slashing with the kunai, almost like a kunoichi. Angel created an iron dagger. They clash a lot of times before chaos started to speak again.

"What's your point witch? I'm getting impatient."

Angel sat on a broomstick, the stick made of iron.

"simple, come be my partner, I'll teach you how to fight on your own. And I can teach you… OTHER things as well?"

"other things?"

"yeah, like for example, how to get a woman to let you take a bath with her."

Angel winked, but she had him at the first part. Chaos transformed to his human form.

"fight on my own huh? Ok, what the hell."

"chaos, are you seriously ditching me?"

"you know what? I guess I am."

Chaos cracked his neck three times, and tears started to fill sarah's eyes.

"chaos… please don't do this to me, you don't know how much you mean to me."

"I guess that's my problem."

Things were quiet for a minute, angel put her hands all over chaos's torso, happy that she had a weapon partner.

"I am glad I finally have someone to bathe with, its so lonely in the tub by myself. Don't you agree chaos?"

"never thought of it that way."

"well, with me, you never have to."

Sarah eyed chaos eye to eye.

"chaos, one question. How much do I mean to you?"

Chaos smiled, his teeth sharp and glistening, he stood behind angel and tightened his fist.

"are you really asking me that?"

"yes chaos, I want to know! Am I what angel said? Just someone you use to use your weapon form. Or am I your partner, your friend…. What do I mean to you as a person chaos!?"

"what you mean to me is…"

Angel felt a burning sensation over her breast, and looks to see chaos's chain through her chest, his arm transformed into a mid range kunai chain.

"too much to ditch you over anybody, no matter how beautiful or powerful. Im your partner, that is set in stone… it is my commandment, and leaving you is my sin that I will never commit."

Angel turned into a black soul, and chaos held it in his hand. Sarah looked with glee.

"sorry angel, if you didn't try to get in the way of me and my meister, maybe I would have taken you up on your offer for a bath."

"why do you have one of my souls?"

a cat stood on the window sill of the bathroom, its white fur silky smooth and straight as an arrow.

"did that cat just say…"

"my souls?"

The cat transformed into angel, a pair of cat ears sticking through her witches hat, the word 'nyan'(meaning meow in Japanese) tattooed on her arm.

"didn't I tell you that I wasn't just a witch? I'm actually a cat girl too."

The soul in chaos's hand turned from black to pink… signaling an animal soul.

"DAMMIT! I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT CRAP FOR A LOUSY CAT SOUL!"

"oh broomstick!"

She sat on a broomstick and winked.

"I'll be seeing you around chaos. Try not to forget about little old me. Oh and sarah."

"what?"

"please take a bath with chaos, sharing a bath with someone as close as you two is so stress relieving and relaxing; also, the speech chaos, impressive."

Angel flew away on her broomstick, and sarah and chaos stared at each other. Their faces got redder and redder as they left for the truck.

"well that was…"

"the most awkward false alarm that I ever heard of."

"chaos… thanks for trusting me."

"you took my clue."

"yes."

The two of them drove away, sarah was partially relieved when chaos spoke to her in the truck.

"hey sarah, you know you don't have to show me in your underwear, right?"

"I kind of knew you wouldn't go for it."

"but why did angel want you to take a bath with me?"

"probably thought you and I were stressed out. And I also heard that something like that can help strengthen the soul connection between partners."

"is that right? Maybe we should test that out sometime."

"if we do, we are wearing swimsuits and are going to be in a hotsprings. No way am I letting you see me naked."

"haha, deal."

and that is the weapon meister sarah von midnight and the demon armory chaos.


End file.
